cars crush athon
by Liz-Hiddle32
Summary: sally became a singer. Then David Archeleta calls her to go on a date but she says no but her friend says yes. now Sally has to choose Lightning or David. Who will she pick?
1. Chapter 1

One night Sally Carrera was in her room in L.A. living her singing life. As she sank down on her wheels to relax on her bed, she started to miss R.S. "I should return tomorrow back to R.S." She whispered to her self. When she was going to sleep her phone rand. She groaned and picked it up. "Hello." Sally answered. "Hey Sally. It's me David Archeleta." Greeted David. "David Archeleta? I don't think we met." She told him with a puzzled face. "Yea we did. Remember that time you help me win a case?" He asked her. "Oh! Yea, I remember now! How did you know my number?" "You gave it to me when the case was done." David Reply. "Oh." Sally sighted at the end of the line. "So. Sally, heard that you are singing now." David said. "Yea." Sighted Sally. "Look Sally. I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me." David brought up. "Go on a date with you?" She repeated slowly what he just said. Yea. There's bad connecting or something?" He asked. "I can't go on a with you David." "Why?" He asked Sally. "I already ha- NOOOOO!!!!!" Interrupted Sally's friend. "Alex?" Said Sally. But Alex got Sally's phone. "Yes! She will go on a date with you." Alex squealed. "Ok. Tell her that I'll pick her up on Sunday at 7:00." David told Alex and hanged up. "He's coming here at 7:00 on Sunday. So be ready that day." Sally's friend smiled at her. "Why did you do that?" Sally asked her friend with wide eyes. "You almost said "No" to David Archeleta!" Alex told Sally. "But I'm alre- you know what? I'll help you get ready for your date on Sunday!" Alex interrupted Sally. "But Alex I- Got to go. Bye!" Alex interrupted again. When Alex left Sally sunk deeper down her wheel's down this time. "What am I suppose to do now? It look's like I'm in a "car-crush-athon problem now." Sally said to her self. "I have Lightning. But now it look's like I have David too. I just hope Lightning doesn't hear about this." Sally whispered as she sunk down deeper on the bed. Then she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, the sun was shining through Sally's window and the light hit Sally's eyes. Sally woke up and got off of her bed. When she was heading out the door she went to the cafeteria. As she drove to the table that Alex was sitting Sally was thinking about going back to R.S. "I should go back to R.S today." Sally said to her self. When she got next to Alex she started to drink her oil. Alex looked at her.

"What?" Sally asked her.

"Are you mad or something?"

"No. I just miss home." Sally lied to her.

"Your lying. I can feel it." Alex told her with a frown.

Sally looked at her for a few second's and left. When Sally left Alex knew she needed to go and talk to her. Sally was packing all of her stuff to go back to R.S. When she found a picture of Lightning, she just stuffed it in her bag. "Look's like I have to quite my singing career now." Sally sighted. When Sally opened the door she almost bumped into Alex. "Sally you can't do this!" Alex said. Sally ignored her and she kept on moving. Alex went after her.

"Sally you can't leave!" Alex yelled at her.

"Why?!" Sally asked her turning around fiercely.

"Because if you leave…. Please don't leave. You can't leave!"

"Who do you think you are to tell me that I can't leave?!"

Alex stayed quiet. Then Sally started to calm down when she realized how hard she was to her friend. Sally closed her eyes and then opened them to see her best friend crying quietly. Sally felt so guilty. So she took Alex to her room. Sally seat her bag on the floor, then she went over to Alex who was on her bed. Sally looked at her and said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Alex didn't even looked at her. Sally sighted and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." Whispered Alex. Sally snapped her eyes open when she heard Alex. Sally looked at her. "I'm sorry that I gave you a date with David." Alex apologized. "That's ok. Lightning will never know." Sally smiled. Then Sally and Alex hugged each other. A little while later they both were watching TV.

"Let's watch the News." Suggested Alex.

"Ok." Smiled Sally and put on the News.

As the two friends watched the News they were drinking oil. But then something bad came on the News that made Sally spit out her oil. They announced that Sally and David are going out. Sally looked at Alex with a worried face.

"Ok, now Lightning knows." Said Sally.

"I need to get you out of this problem!" Alex told her.

"No. I can do this all by myself."

"No, you can't Sally! We met when we were 15. And we promised that we will always help each other! You need help. I'm your best friend that made you a promise, and I got you in this mess. So I'm going to help you."

"Ok. You can help me. By the way what are friends for?" Sally asked her. Then they hugged each other and started to find a way to straiten up the problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sally and Alex kept on planning a way to straighten everything out. Many hour's of thinking Alex finally got a great plan. Alex looked up at Sally to see her shaking. **

"**Sally I have a plan."**

"**Really? What is it?" Sally asked her.**

"**Ok. You go on the date with David and when Lightning comes. Well, if he dose then I will stall him, and you just breakup with David and that's it! Problem solved." Alex explained.**

"**That's a great idea! The date is today. So we just do the plan and that's it." Smiled Sally. **

"**If you need help on getting ready you know who to call." Alex told her. Then Sally and Alex went to practice for the show tonight. **

**At R.S Lightning was at Flo's watching TV. When Flo passed by him he called her. **

"**Flo! Can I talk to you?"**

"**Sure. What is it honey?" Flo asked.**

"**Why did Sally want to be a singer now? I don't get it." Lightning asked.**

"**Oh! Well, Sally always wanted to be a singer. But her parent's never let her be what she wanted to be. So she became an attorney. She never felt happy so she came here and since she is far away from her parent's she finally is living her dream." Flo explained. **

**Lightning nodded and returned to the TV just in time to hear that Sally and David were dating. Lightning was shocked. Lightning, filled with anger zoomed out of Flo's and went to L.A, living everyone with puzzled face's. As Sally looked at herself at the mirror she frowned. "I miss you Stickers." Sighted Sally. Alex then came in the room.**

"**Nervous?" Alex asked Sally.**

"**Yep." **

"**Don't worry you'll be fine. I'll be there just outside of the restaurant ready to stall him." Alex assured her friend. Then Sally and Alex left her room. When they both were outside of the building David came. **

"**Hey." Greeted David. **

"**Hello." Both Sally and Alex greeted back. **

**Then they went to a big, nice, restaurant. As Sally and David were inside of the restaurant Alex stayed outside making sure lightning doesn't get in. A moment later she saw a red car coming. Alex already knew it was lightning. She took in a deep breath ready to stall him. When lightning got to where she is Alex started to stall.**

"**Your Lightning McQueen! I'm such a fan. We should hang out tonight. Like, right now. Let's go."**

"**I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm looking for Sally Carerra." **

"**I don't know any Sally Carerra. Come on, silly." Alex told him grabbing his tire. Lightning pulled back hard that it made her let go of his tire. **

"**I already told you! I need to find Sally Carerra!" Lightning yelled. Then a car came to him and told lightning that Sally was in the restaurant. **

"**Thank you." lightning sighted and went in the restaurant. Lightning started to look for Sally. Finally, he found her. David was about to kiss Sally. Lightning speeded over to their table and made he didn't let David kiss her. "Can I please talk to Sally for a moment?" Lightning asked David. David nodded his hood. Then Lightning grabbed Sally and took her behind a wall. **

"**What were you thinking?!" Lightning asked her. **

"**Stickers I didn't say "Yes"." **

"**Then why are you here on a date with him? Cheating on me?"**

"**No! I'm not cheating on you! My friend Alex gave me a date with him." Sally explained. Lightning closed his eyes. Sally just stayed there waiting for him to respond. Lightning looked at here, took a deep breath and said, "Were through. I never ever want to see you in my life again. And don't even think about coming back to R.S." **

**Sally widen her eyes. She lost the car of her dream's. She looked down at the ground, then looked up to see lightning leaving. She started to cry when lightning left. Alex got in the restaurant to find Sally crying with David next to her. She rushed over to Sally. **

"**Sally, what's wrong?"**

"**He b-broke up with me." **

"**oh Sally. I'm sorry. Let's take you home." **

**So David and Alex took Sally home. When they got her home they took Sally to her room. Once Sally got in her room she fell asleep. Alex and David looked at her and then left her room.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning was at Wheel Well looking the beauty. He couldn't forget that night that he broke up with Sally. He started to remember that night. But Doc came and he interrupted Lightning remembering that night. "You ok boy?" Asked Doc. No reply came from lightning. Doc nudged him. "Huh? Oh. Hey Doc." Frowned Lightning.

"Are you ok?" Doc asked him.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because last night I went to L.A and I broke up with her and I told her to never come back to R.S. I did the most stupidest thing." Lightning explained.

"Now I understand everything. Lightning if your want her back you just have to go back to L.A and tell her that you want her back." Doc told him.

"No Doc! I'm not going back there!" Lightning yelled at him.

"Ok. But you love her too much that you can break up with her. So when you have trouble sleeping tonight… don't bother to come to me." Doc told him and left. Lightning made a mad face and then he continued to look at the beauty of R.S.

Everybody was at Flo's waiting for Doc. When Sheriff saw Doc he went over to him and asked him, "What did lightning say?" Everybody went over to him to listen.

"He said that he broke up with sally and he told sally to never come back to R.S. And he is never going back to L.A." Doc told them. They all gasped once they heard it.

"Yep. It's the truth. I'm going to my clinic." Said Doc and left.

"Look's like Doc is sad about it." Said Ramón.

"Yea. I just hope this all get's fixed up." Flo told Ramón. He nodded and he went to his shop. Everyone started to go to their house. Except Lightning. Who stayed up at Wheel Well thinking of the big mistake that he had done.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Mater went to Flo's with an idea of getting Sally and Lightning together. Mater was so happy that he got a great idea that will work.

"Hey guys! I have an idea if how to get Lightning and Sally together!" Exclaimed Mater.

"What is it?" Asked Doc.

"Ok, Lightning has a race today at California, right?"

"Yeah. What about his race today?" Said Doc.

"Well Miss. Sally is at California! So Lightning goes to his race somebody calls Sally and tell her to go to the race that Lightning has!" Mater explained.

"That's a brilliant idea Mater!" Exclaimed Flo.

"Hey, where's Lightning he has to get ready to go to his race in any minutes." Said Mack.

"He's still at Wheel Well. He never left that spot." Doc told Mack.

"I got to go get him." Said Mack and left.

"So Mater you sure your plain will work?" Asked Sarge.

"Why sure Sarge! I'm really sure that this plain will work for real." Reply Mater.

"Ok." Sarge sighted.

Mack made his way to Wheel Well to get Lightning. Once he got there he found Lightning with red eyes. Lightning haven't slept all day!

"Lightning are you alright?" Mack asked him.

Lightning just stay silent looking at R. Spring.

"Kid, please answer me." Mack begged.

Lightning didn't even looked at Mack. Nope, he just stay there silent. But when Lightning heard Mack driving away he yelled out to him.

"MACK!!" Lightning yelled.

Mack turned around.

"Yeah kid."

"Do I have a race today?"

"Yep. We are suppose to leave like right now."

"Shoot! Let's go!" Shouted Lightning and went zooming to town.

Macke rolled his eyes and drove to town. Lightning got there first like always. Lightning got in his trailer once Mack got hooked up. Mack, Lightning, Luige, Guido, Mater, and Doc went to California.

Sally was in her room watching T.V. She wanted Lightning back. Then she remember that Lightning had a race today where she was! Happily she got out of her room and to the Piston Cup race. When she was almost out of the studio she found Alex recording her new song called "Say Ok". Sally went in the recording room and pulled her out. When they were out of recording room Alex turned to her.

"What is it Sally?" Alex asked.

"Alex come to the Piston Cup race with me Lightning has a race here today!" Sally exclaimed.

"Ok Sally. But calm down first." Alex giggled.

"Come on Alex!" Sally shouted and yet again pulled Alex out of the building to the race.

Lightning was a his pit row stretching his axils. Lightning yawned like ever 5 minute. He was so sleepy.

"Why did I stay up all night since I knew that I had a race today?" Lighting asked himself.

As Lightning kept stretching he saw Chick Hicks driving toward him. Lightning looked at Chick with his red eyes. When Chick got to Lightning, Lightning frowned.

"Hey Lightning! What's wrong with eyes? Aren't they ocean blue?" Chick asked like if he cared.

"I haven't slept all night." Lightning reply with a mad face.

"You haven't slept all night?" Chick said coming up with a evil plain to do to Lightning when the race started.

"Yep. I haven't even closed my eyes last night. I had them open the whole night!"

"Wow. So how's your girl doing?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Aww! Lightning lost his girl." Chick teased him.

"Shut up!" Lightning yelled at Chick.

"Ha! Well Lightning this is all I have to tell you…Good luck and hope you don't die in the race." Chick laughed and went back to his pit row.

Lightning groaned and he kicked a pile of tiers that was next to him with his wheel. Lightning looked over at the gas container to find Guido hiding behind it. Lightning could tell that Guido was kind of shocked. Lightning sighted and went to Guido.

"It's ok Guido. I'm sorry if I scared you. Hey let's pick these tires up before Doc get's here." Lightning told Guido.

So Guido and Lightning started to stack the tiers the way they were.

Sally was already at the enter of the race. She past the guards with Alex and in the crowd. Sally and Alex sat in the front of the whole rows. Sally hoped Lightning won't get distracted and lose the race.

Lightning was going to the starting line with the other racers. Chick lined up next to him. Lightning looked at Chick with a half scared and angry face. Then Lightning stopped looking at Chick and started to look forward. Lightning heard a lot of cheering and shouting from the crowd. He was confused, the race haven't started yet. A while later Lightning heard Doc through his radio.

"Kid! Wake up and win this race!" Shouted Doc.

Lightning shook himself to see all of the racers speeding up ahead.

"Shoot!" Lightning whispered and speeded up.

Lightning passed 19 cars. Then another batch of cars until he was in back of Chick. When Lightning was beside Chick. Chick bumped Lightning hard that it send Lightning sliding on the field. Lightning used turn right to go left. He got on the track safely and into first place. When 13 laps were down Chick speeded up and this time he didn't to his bad bump Chick did his very, but very dirty bump to Lightning. Lightning went flying off of the track and into the field. He twist and turned and then he landed on all four wheels. He wasn't hurt but he was so scared that his pressure got high and passed out. But before Lightning could close his eyes he heard a familiar voice shouting his name.

"Sally?" Said Lightning and passed out.

Lightning opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital. He moved a little but got stopped. He looked up to see a blue car. He widen his eyes. Was it really the car that he wanted to apologize or was it just his imagination?

"Lightning are you ok?" The car asked.

"Sally?" Lightning said.

"Yes Lightning. It's me, Sally." Sally smiled.

"Sally I just want to say I'm sorry and I want to get back together.

Sally just looked at him.

"You know what I mean?" Lightning asked.

"You need some rest Lightning. I'll be back later."

Then Sally left the room and to the waiting room. Sally sat next to Alex. Alex looked at her.

"Sally, how's Lightning?" Alex asked.

"He's ok. But he want's me to get together with him. What should I say."

"Don't say it. Show it. If you say Lightning won't believe you that much but if you show it then he'll believe you a lot!" Alex explained.

"Ok. I'll go to his room in a little while." Said Sally.

Sally stayed in the waiting room for 5min. When the 5 min already past Sally got up and went to Lightning's room. She opened the door to see Lightning looking at the ceiling. Sally closed the door and went to Lightning. She got next to him. Lightning turned to her. Sally saw that his eyes are now blue. She smiled to see Lightning's eyes just the way they were. Lightning smiled at Sally. He wanted her back nobody can replace Sally for him.

"Lightning do you want me back?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. Do you want me back too?" Lightning asked.

Sally just looked at him with a smile on her face. Lightning was about to say something until Sally pressed her lips against Lightning's lips. Lightning smiled as they kissed. He was happy that Sally loved him. They ended the kiss.

"Want to go home Stickers?" Sally asked him.

"Sure Sally." Smiled Lightning.

Lightning and Sally left the room to the waiting room.

"Hey Alex, we can go to R. Spring now." Sally told Alex.

"R. Spring? But I don't live there."

"You can stay at the cozy cone." Said Lightning.

"Thanks. I'll love to see R. Spring." Smiled Alex.

So Alex, Lightning, and Sally left the hospital and went to R. Spring. Lightning and Sally were so happy that they were back together.

"I love you Stickers." Sighted Sally leaning on him.

"I love you too Sally." Sighted Lightning nudged Sally.

"That's what I call love birds." Joked Alex.

Lightning, Sally, and Alex laughed and continued to drive to R. Spring happily.


End file.
